Nelson (Tales From The Crypt - Operation Friendship)
'Nelson Patrick DeMers'Full name repeated several times by the nun conjured up by Eddie. is one of the heroes from the 1994 episode Operation Friendship from the 1989 American horror television show Tales From The Crypt. In the episode, Nelson who is a meek writer of computer programs tries to stop Eddie's evil influence. Nelson is portrayed by Tate Donovan. Nelson's clothing is casual. His outfits include solid-colored dress shirts, basic white t-shirts and jeans. At work, Nelson dresses in business attire which includes a suit at the end of the episode. Nelson always wears boxer shorts for underwear. At the beginning of the episode, Nelson's boxer shorts has a black-and-white checkered pattern. Near the end of the episode, Nelson's boxer shorts have a leopard spot print pattern. When Nelson was a little kid he never socialized with other kids. As a companion, he created an imaginary friend named Eddie. In contrast to Nelson's personality, Eddie is very animated and loves to spend time with Nelson. Heroics In the episode, Nelson is now an adult with an office job. His supervisor is Jack, an ambitious glory-hound vying for the Vice President position. Jack steals credit for Nelson's programs and keeps Nelson under his control through his work contacts and making Nelson believe Jack will help him promote as Jack promotes. Nelson lives in room 434 of an apartment building by himself. However, he still interacts with his imaginary friend Eddie. A new tenant named Jane just moved into the apartment across the hall to Nelson. She doesn't have her phone connected yet so she asks Nelson for the location of nearby restaurants. During this initial conversation, both Nelson and Jane feel an attraction towards one another causing Jane to invite Nelson for dinner at a restaurant. During the dinner, Nelson and Jane learn more about each other. Nelson shares that he has always had a lonely life since he was a kid. Jane shares that she is a psychologist. The dinner ends with both Nelson and Jane content with each other's companionship. The next day, Nelson and Eddie talk and the general impression is that the dinner with Jane was a one-time event. However, at the end of the day Jane invites Nelson back to her apartment for dinner. This causes Eddie to become angry. Eddie was been Nelson's lifelong companion since childhood and he feels he will be abandoned now because Jane is showing genuine romantic interest in Nelson. Eddie disappears angry and Nelson is unable to bring him back. Nelson and Jane have dinner and both end up in bed together in their underwear. As Nelson is about to hug a sleeping Jane, Eddie shows up. While Eddie was away he went through Nelson's memories. With a snap of his fingers, Eddie conjures up people who tormented Nelson during different phases of his life (a strict nun, a giant childhood bully, Jack from work). Eddie reminds Nelson that Eddie helped Nelson cope/deal with these people and many more who have been stored in his memories. Eddie forces Nelson to choose between him or Jane. Nelson unable to stand up to Eddie grabs a pillow and approaches Jane with the intent of smothering her. However, Jane wakes up and gives an eerie look at Nelson. Nelson runs away from the bed and now angry/emboldened to fight against Eddie. Nelson throws several punches at Eddie, but they are easily dodged. Eddie grabs hold of Nelson, gives him a kiss goodbye, and throws Nelson out a window. Since Eddie only exists in Nelson's mind, Nelson's death results in Eddie now being the dominant personality. Several months later, Nelson is shown at work with Eddie's personality. Nelson is very sure and confident when he talks with Jane over the phone and he is now Jack's supervisor with a fast track to the Vice President position. Gallery Tales From The Crypt Operation Friendship Nelson in his apartment.png|Nelson in his apartment at the beginning of the episode. Tales From The Crypt Operation Friendship Nelson choosing between Eddie or Jane.png|Nelson being forced to choose between Eddie or Jane. Tales From The Crypt Operation Friendship Nelson punching Eddie.png|Nelson punching Eddie but easily dodged. Tales From The Crypt Operation Friendship Nelson being grabbed by Eddie.png|Nelson being grabbed by Eddie. Tales From The Crypt Operation Friendship Nelson's death.png|Nelson dies/disappears after being thrown out a window. Videos Tales From The Crypt S06E04 Operation Friendship DVDRip XviD DIMENSION‎|YouTube References Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:Victims Category:Damsels Category:Presumed Deceased Category:In Love Category:Horror Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Businessmen Category:Casanova Category:Mentally Ill Category:Bond Creator Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Lawful Good Category:Outright Category:Honorable Category:Role Models Category:Fighter Category:Strong-Willed Category:Determinators Category:Protectors Category:Voice of Reason Category:Genius Category:Wayward Heroes